More than spirit
by Maria-Pipkin
Summary: Crona's felt different all her life. The others look at her white hide and the aloff attitude and shy away. She's never had any breath weapon either - now it's time to go on a journey to findout about her past and her future. Rated T for violence.
1. War Child

Hi there all you Spyro fans!  
This is a story that has been finished recently and since I've only uploaded it on DA, I wanted to share it here with the reat of you as well :)  
This is the first part of the background story about Crona, an OC dragon character of mine, who is continueing her story in the AoH (Age of Heroes) series created by the ever-talented (not to mention awesome friend): **Spartan-029**

Please be patient when reading the prologe, since the prologe was actually her entire BG at first (VERY short, I know). It might not make too much sense when compared to the rest of the chapters that are written as her fleshed-out BG, but I'd still advise you to read it if you have time :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, or any other character presented in the Spyro franchise, however I do own this fic and the OC's in it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Name:Crona

Species:White Dragon (special)

Occupation:Studying all the wisdom of the worlds, so she can finally take over her great, great, grandfathers work as the next Cronicler.

Breath:None

Powers: Magic of all sorts. Because she hasn't got any breath weapon, she has done a lot of magic studies, and has already shown potential as a great wizard. She is a stealthy fighter as well, but she not very strong, so her fighting method leans on not getting hit, and making her opponent tired with hitting air, and using her elemental magic to hit back.

Mother: Ash, a Fire Dragon. She was part of the small force, lead by Ignitus during the peak of the war. But as noble and wise as she was, she could not overcome the raging forces of apes, and ended as a casualty of war.

Father:Kryos, an Ice Dragon. As a part of the scouting party during the war, he got seriously injured and had to stay behind the lines thereafter. Although he hated to be left behind, this was also the only reason he didn't die and thus, he was able to escape with his daughter to Avalar

Siblings:None.

Background:The little wyrmling dragon wept as she heard her mother's dying scream. There was nowhere to hide, as everything had turned in to a great, big battlefield. Suddenly a pair of large apes got through the defensive barrier of fighting adults who were desperately trying to protect what was left their young, old and injured. The large armored barbarians sprung forth and grabbed the nearest youngling by the tail. It was her friend Arcadia, and Crona could do nothing as she witnessed the ape, ripping the wyrmling apart as she screamed and her blood spilled the ground. Crona was horrified, she didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry, but she did know that she had to get out of the way – and fast.

She looked around, but couldn't see her father anywhere. She had to come up with a plan, and eventually thought about the great forest, which was not far away. She had to reach it before more apes broke the defense lines. She ran towards the great forest, in the opposite direction of the battlefield, she could not yet use her wings to fly, so she hurried on foot, as fast as her small four legs could carry her. Suddenly, when she could see the borders of the forest, a terrifying war cry sounded, not far behind her. One of the smaller apes had broken through, and started to pursue her. It gained on her very fast, and caught up with her just as they reached the first trees. It swung its huge chained weapon at her, but Crona was fast, and not an easy target to hit. She managed to avoid the deadly, crushing metal, and she quickly changed direction to try and hide from the beast. After what felt as hours of running from her enemy, the pain in her body began to take its toe. She struggled up a large tree, but this was not the end. The ape had heard her and went up to snatch her, but Crona in her pain and anger had had enough. She sat up in the tree, sticking her head down the trunk, as the ape jumped up the tree she opened her mouth and bit him as hard as she could in the throat, it gasped but could not scream as she had hit it in such way. She now carried the entire weight of her fainted enemy in her neck, and she couldn't hold it any longer. She tried to let go, but her teeth had gone stuck in the throat of the ape. Her feet started to slip when she tried to get a better grip of the tree trunk, and as Crona hit the ground, she was knocked unconscious, lying on the ground on top of her enemy.

Hours went, and neither of them moved throughout the rest of the night, but in the break of dawn, the ape started to move again. It slowly but surely woke up…the bite wound had not been serious enough to kill it, and as it got on its feet, it realized, that the wyrmling was still unconscious. It took the ape about half an hour to get on its feet, and it dragged along Crona, further into the forest. But just minutes, after it had gone, and could no longer be seen by anyone, a terrifying scream had come from it, and it would seem, that the enemy was finally silenced. But by whom you might ask?

After he had made sure, that the ape was dead, the large male dragon, picked little Crona up and laid her carefully on his back. He walked slowly, with his injured wings and tail further through the deep forest grove until he found a stony cave sided behind one of the huge waterfalls that could be found among the dens trees.

After a couple of days, she began to slowly feel her aching body again, some time went, and she started to open her eyes. She looked up, and saw a huge pair of eyes looking concerned at her. "Are you … alright my dear? ", he said, as he laid down beside her. She looked closer now, as her eyes adjusted the lighting again. It was her father, who had rescued her, and brought her to safety. "I… I think so daddy, but… it hurts… ". "Yes… I know sweetie, but it will get better – here Crona, you must eat to stay alive my little one". He leaned backwards, and grabbed the fruit he had gathered in the forest bed. Crona tried to eat, but her body, at first, struggled to sink the soft material, but she did not give up – she had to get food or else she would have died.

Many days went, when her body tried to recover from the huge stress under which it had been under that fateful day, and she slowly but surely got on her feet. Soon, she would help her father Kryos, gather their shared food. He, on the other hand, was still badly injured, and in much pain, but he struggled to stay moving as they found more and more healing herbs and material, that would help him to recovery. He had broken booth of his wings, and had got a huge, nasty burn on his tail, when he had been pursued by fireballs through the air, and eventually crushed his wings on the ground, as he fell from high heights when he got hit. They knew that they had to get on their way; they couldn't stay at the waterfall forever. Soon, there would not be enough food to sustain them both.

"Come Crona, it is time for us to leave now", he said, as he gathered the last pieces of fruit he could find, and stashed them into baskets, that his daughter had made from the sturdy branches among them. "But father, where can we go? We can't go back now, they'll kill us! ", "we won't go back Crona, I promise. But we have to flee now, or in time, they'll find us. I know a wonderful place far from this war, where we can be safe, it's a long way to travel, but at least we won't have to think of getting attacked by those monsters."

_Months passed as they moved through the different landscapes until they finally reached their destination – Avalar, in truth, a paradise for a young dragon to grow up._

_Crona and her father Kryos spent many years in this paradise, until one day, Crona started to have troublesome dreams … She left her father in search of answers, the one they called the Cronicler, was said to be of her blood, and she wanted so badly, to find what was left of her family. It was along her way - on her travels, that she finally found out of her true destiny..._

* * *

So now, the real deal can begin! XD  
(sorry for taking your time with this crappy chapter - the next ones were written a lot later, when I'd actually accured some writing skills OTL


	2. Enchanting

This is a story that has been finished recently and since I've only uploaded it on DA, I wanted to share it here with the reat of you as well :)  
This is the first part of the background story about Crona, an OC dragon character of mine, who is continueing her story in the AoH (Age of Heroes) series created by the ever-talented (not to mention awesome friend): **Spartan-029**

So, this is the actual, official BG for this character, not much more to say than the usual stuff :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, or any other character presented in the Spyro franchise, however I do own this fic and the OC's in it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

~ Enchanting ~

"Daddy, no!" she laughed and screamed at the same time, making it sound like a poor attempt at some kind of retaliation as she ran down the hill as fast as her small legs could carry her.

"Oh no you don't! you're not getting away this time", he had said in between his own laughs. He decided to prank her a little and kicked his powerful legs to jump as high as he could and flapped his wings. In what seemed like one fluid move his mighty stature flowed past her like water between rocks and landed just in front of her.

He gave her a wide grin and an eye-crease as he watched the horror on her face when she quickly realized that there was no way around their crash. When the impact hit her, she felt surprised that all it felt like, was her hitting the soft skin of his belly like a rock hitting soft, cushioning earth. she looked up at a pair of "smiley eyes" as she often called them when he smiled like that.

For some time they rested on the vast meadow, dotted with small lakes and little streams connecting them. It was a beautiful day with a clear blue sky - as long as even a dragons' eye could see.

As she lay there in the open, with the warm rays of the midday-sun caressing her body and father just next to her on his back, humming a pleasant tune with the wind blowing mildly, she thought back to that horrible time where her family had been right in the middle of the Great War.

. . .

_"Mother? ... Mother where are you!" _

_A small white dragoness walked along a lone bush that donned the scarred lands of a battlefield. The smell of death hung in her nostrils as she walked among the hundreds of corpses and she cringed her young face in worry and disgust - this was certainly a dangerous time for a young dragon to be wandering about, as one of the elder dragons had once said to her when she had tried to impress her, now dead, friend Arcadia that she could indeed sneak outside the temple they had taken refuge in a few weeks ago. Tears stung her eyes and her vision blurred a little. Soon they trickled down her little cheeks in a silent stream as she thought of the painful memory._

_'I'm useless... I couldn't even help Arcadia...' she thought, as she went on to look for her mother. _

_Days went and she never found any trace of her. With all hope of seeing her again gone down the drain, little Crona slowly but surely found her way back their refuge. At first Kryos - her father, had been angry find out that she had gone out on her own, but as she stood there before him with eyes shiny from tears, it seemed to her, that he couldn't bring himself to punish her, instead he lifted her up, it was a thing that he often used, to comfort her and it always seemed to somehow make her in a better mood to know, that he would always be there for her like this..._

. . .

"It's so nice here, isn't it father?" she caught herself sounding a little melancholic and Kryos turned his head to look her in the eyes where he could see the pain and guilt flickering across his daughters young face.

He felt a pang of sadness coursing through him and settling in his stomach as he saw her mentally torture herself with what had happened those years ago. It pained him so, to watch her like this, because he couldn't do anything more than just be there for her - there was nothing else to ease what she had felt, and still did.

"Crona?"

She showed no sign of even hearing him.

"Please... sweetie look at me... don't do this."

He cocked his head to the side and gently turned her face to look at him.

"There was nothing you could do honey, and deep inside..." he sighed and looked at her with something akin to worry, "...you know that too" as he said the last words, he smiled down at her again and settled her on his back as he began the walk back to their new home.

. . .

The next couple of days were spent in silent understanding between them, but Kryos was still worried. His daughter hadn't said a word ever since she'd mentioned the painful subject of her mother. This wasn't unusual for her though - he knew she liked to think things over by herself, but today she really seemed to struggle in a silent battle with her own thoughts as she sat across from him on their large couch.

She was reading an old history book, but as he looked at her more closely, he had noticed that she wasn't even looking at the words. She seemed so far away, that he thought she might disappear like a distant dream if he stopped observing her.

"Daddy?"

"yes, Crona?"

She lowered her head and tried desperately to fokus on a spot on the floor, though it seemed to melt away and smoothen out. Her eyes darted around from one end of the room to another - to him, a clear sign that she wanted to say something, but didn't have a proper way of saying it.

She didn't look at him as she finally started talking.

"Why can't I, you know... breathe anything?"

Now that was a revelation... 'can't breathe'?, what on earth is she talking about? He looked at her intently, trying to decipher the true meaning behind those cryptic words. When he obviously couldn't find a reason for her to ask something so trivial, he opted to question it out loud instead - of course she could breathe, why was she talking about breathing?

"... breathe? What do you mean? I don't think I understand your question, dear"

She sighed, her anguish expression turning slightly irritated; of course he had to know what she was speaking of.

"Come on father, you know what I'm talking about"

But seeing his perplexed expression, she just sighed and tried to elaborate.

"You know... you breathe ice, right? Why can't I do that?"

As the words left her mouth, she looked up at him, right in the eyes for the first time in 2 days - and it definitely had powerful effect on him. He jerked backwards a little, looking like a deer caught in the headlights for a split-second as he took in the seriousness in the look she gave him.

Her shiny blue eyes displayed the utter frustration she felt, at not knowing why she wasn't like all the others.

He knew that this was the first time they had talked about this since they had come there years ago during the war to seek shelter and, later, a permanent home. And truth to be told, he didn't know why she looked like she did either.

Crona's skin was pure white, dotted with light-grey markings. She had deep, dark-blue scales on her underbelly, and on the skin between the wing-digits, even her nails had that same dark blue - almost black taint.

Her ice blue eyes really stood out from his orange ones, but that made perfectly sense, since his mother Ashe had those same striking, crystal blue eyes - it was obvious where his daughter had gotten them.

At first, when she was born, he thought her skin might change and eventually she would have some color. New-born hatchlings would sometimes need a few extra nutrients to go along with their new stable diet.

But as the years past, she never recovered from what he thought might be a birth-defect.

He realized that she was still expecting an answer, when he saw those same eyes looking intently at him.

"Hmmm..." He scratched a small point on his neck for a minute, as he thought of the difficult question.

"I don't know Crona - I don't know why you can't breathe ice... I always thought you had my type, but I just... don't know really - does it matter sweetie?"

She gave him an incredulous look - like he had just said something profoundly stupid.

"Of course it matters! Why shouldn't it matter father? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

She'd turned her head away from him again, looking ever the more frustrated.

Kryos himself wasn't happy with her attitude, but he would let it slide for now.

"Honestly Crona, if I knew the answer to your question, I would have answered it... I'm sorry, I simply don't know. But what does it matter? If we were ever attacked, I'm sure you could stand your ground better than most. Your combat abilities, quick moves and vast knowledge in the magical field are more than what most other dragons your age can boast about."

"But father!" she sighed heavily and her eyes were glazing over from tears. She turned her back to him and dug her head between her wings, using them like a shield from the outside world.

"You don't understand father... Sometimes when the others tease with my looks... I don't even feel like a real dragon" she said, sobbing in between the words, "...what do you think it makes me feel like, when I can't even breathe anything!? I only worked so hard at all those things because I lacked at everything else... why am I like this?"

The sobs turned into full blown crying.

He sat up, and walked up behind her, protectively wrapping his tail and wings around her. No words needed to be exchanged; he knew she needed him more than ever now.

Half an hour passed while they there on the floor when an idea suddenly struck him. Why didn't he try and find someone who might be able to help his daughter? He mentally slapped himself for being so inconsiderate. If he hadn't been wallowing in self-pity over his own loss, he might've thought about this earlier. But how would he find someone who could help her?

"Crona? Are you alright dear?"

She sniffed and blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Yeah… I think so"

"I will do my best to help you with this… problem. I want you to come with me to see Ignitus, our Fire Guardian, he might be able to help us or at least answer some of our questions on this - what do you say we ask the elders here if they can tell us where the Guardians are living now?"

She looked down but gave him a small smile.

"That would be wonderful father"

He didn't think she looked quite as convinced as he'd hoped but for now, that smile on her face was enough to get his own hopes up.

. . .

A few days had past before they could see the elders of Summer Forest. Kryos knew they'd have to wait, such was the protocol of this place; In fact, it wasn't at all uncommon to have to apply for visits at the councils in these areas, he didn't mind though – the elders had their hands full these days; not only with the many incoming fugitives all the time. The war had really taken its toe on everyone here in Avalar, despite the fact that the war never reached this tranquil place, the elders had to work their hardest to make sure it stayed that way. Daily council meetings had to be undertaken at the top of the highest tower in the small city. Sometimes the elders even had to travel to other parts of the country to attend larger and even more important gatherings.

Crona hadn't complained about their wait either, he knew that she knew well of all the political partitions here even though she'd never actually been to a meeting with the elders before now. She had never been like most other wyrmlings, not once had she complained about something like this – that certainly couldn't be said for some of the others her age. She seemed to understand the complexities of an advanced society better than many, and he often wondered how.

The downside of it all was of course, that she had trouble understanding the things that were popular for dragons her age, and thus had earned herself a position among the shunned – her uncharacteristic looks wasn't helping the situation either.

She'd even earned the top student rankings of her class, never failing to read her homework. He looked down at her walking beside him with her deep red scholar cloak and leather holster containing the scrolls from the great public library they'd just visited before, proud to be her father. Now he would help her the best he could in hopes that she might be able to get over her problems.

As they climbed the long flight of stairs leading to the top of the tower, she looked more nervous than ever, and when they finally got to the top of the tower and had an acolyte open the massive doors to the outdoor council facility, she even started to shiver.

He gave her a playful nudge with the tail and she very nearly jumped down the stairs again.

"Easy Crona dear, it'd be a waste of time to go that long way again" He pointed behind her back towards the stairs, she'd nearly reached the last step and had she jumped just a little further back, she would have crashed down them.

As a look of horror overtook her features he chuckled lightly and gave her a push in the right direction – towards the, now open, doors of the council.

They slowly made their way forward towards the waiting elders. They stood on an outdoor balcony-like platform in a half-circle, front of their large bodies turned to them, on what could only be described as massive marble structures, carved in a way that would allow each and everyone of them to lie in a comfortable position – though the comfortable sofa-like structures certainly didn't seem to allow them to relax too much since they all seemed to be waiting impatiently for the two to arrive in the middle of the circle where a round platform of stone resided.

"Please have a seat here but speak quickly" A deep voice commanded.

Crona looked up the see that the owner of the voice was a large fire elder dragon, who was gesturing for them to step up on the platform.

His red scales almost burned crimson in the shining daylight and deep, dark lines of blood red ran through his body, creating a pattern of stripes on his neck and a dark green robe with silver linings was draped over the rest of his form. He certainly looked ancient to her with his glowing, fiery orange eyes looking down at her.

Crona couldn't help but scrounge her nose a little – he practically reeked of burned lands and charcoal. The strong smell reminded her of her mother and the days when she frantically searched for her. Although she tried desperately not to show it, she was sure he at some point had seen her hold her breath.

Around the male elder sat two great females, both earth dragons, wearing an orange cloak similar to their male counterpart. They had turned their honed faces and looked down at Crona with gleaming red eyes, making her feel more uncomfortable than she already was.

Kryos bowed deeply before the council

"Where is the rest of the council, Elder Bracken?"

The elder dragon sat up on his marble chair.

"I am afraid they will not be attending this meeting, they are currently on their way to Autumn Plains to be present at a most important assembly with many other elders from all parts of this world."

He sighed, tiredness starting to creep up on him again. With a slight annoyance he continued.

"But I am sure the rest of us will be more than capable at handling what ever problem a common dragon like you might have."

Kryos stiffened hearing the irritation in Brackens voice and he immediately bowed again to apologize.

"I'm terribly sorry Elder Bracken; I meant no disrespect in asking"

The elder seemed to light up a little at the apology.

"Enough, it is forgiven. Now tell me who I have the good graces of meeting today, it is not often that I get to see a young face like yours here in these ancient surroundings"

Kryos sat up again and started to state the facts of his presence.

"My name is Kryos my lord, I am a refugee from far away, and I came here about 6 years ago to seek shelter from the war. I wish to ask you of a favor on behalf of my daughter."

The elder squinted his eyes and leaned from his position to better get a view of the, to him, tiny white wyrmling hiding behind her father.

"Come forth child, I can't help what I can't see, you know" and then he chuckled a little and gestured with his large hand for her to step closer.

She did as she was asked and stepped a few meters in front of Kryos.

Her actions earned a small gasp from the two elder dragonesses and Brackens eyes widened at what he saw.

"My my, what an enchanting daughter you have Kryos! She's quite unusual looking isn't she?" He smiled down at Crona, who couldn't relax one bit from all the scrutiny.

"You do remind me of someone child…" he said, as he looked up and scratched his chin. "Oh yes! Now I remember" but as he said those words, his face became more serious and his jaw hardened with some kind of emotion that could not be deciphered.

"Tell me your name, young one and let me hear your favor."

Crona looked up at his massive body; he made her father look every bit as young as the elder had said.

"Greetings my lord, Elder Bracken. My name is Crona"

She bowed as deep as she could to all of the elders, but opted not speak to the others. She didn't know their names and she was afraid that she would offend them by asking.

"I seek to ask you where we can find Ignitus, our Fire Guardian"

There was a small pause, and she held her breath, silently trying to decide whether or not, this had been a good idea to begin with.

"And what business would such a young dragon have with our Fire Guardian?"

All this time she had hoped that he would just answer her question and leave it at that. She wracked her mind for a reasonable explanation, when the gods suddenly seemed to have changed their mind about not helping her.

That small amount of time she had spent thinking had apparently been enough to make the elder change his mind.

"Never mind, little one – I am sure you have good reason to want to see Ignitus" he said, as he waved a hand dismissively in the air.

He raised himself from his chair and walked down towards the two.

"Come with me to the study, I have a map to show you the way to the Guardians residence"

He walked past them, his large claws making scraping and tapping noises against the worked stone floor and his cloak flowing lightly in the summer breeze. He really was huge compared to her father - at least 2 heads taller than him, though she knew well that her own father wasn't considered the largest of males in the beginning. With his wiry muscles stretched over his – for a male – nimble frame, seemed like nothing in comparison to Brackens tall, bulky build. This was why he was a scout, and not a fighter –

in body and soul.

Crona took a quick glance at the remaining elders, who hadn't moved an inch yet. She figured they wouldn't, since Bracken himself was more than capable of helping them with the directions.

. . .

It turned out that Bracken had gotten a message from Cyril the Ice Guardian earlier that month. He had wanted to be updated on the political situation and the progression of the council meetings so the Fire Elder had little doubt were the guardians were living now.

They were given a smaller version of the map shown. At first glance, it looked like a small piece of molded scrap-metal. A light touch of magical energy though, turned its core glowing bright blue and as it was slowly reloaded with enough energy, its outer shell began glow lightly as well.

He let go of the little thing, but it didn't fall to the ground. Instead, it just stayed there, suspended in mid-air like he hadn't let go of it at all.

"This tracking device will lead you to them, I have programmed the destination coordinates to the Guardian Temple - you should have no trouble finding them now", he took a small pause in his instructions before continuing, "However, this tracker is programmed to follow _you_, Kryos. It means if you two happen to get split up, little Crona will have no help to guide her - remember this, it is most important that you do not get separated.

Now if you will excuse me, I have other duties to attend to."

With those last words, he led them back to the staircase and quickly disappeared as the door closed behind him with a loud bang.

* * *

I hope you liked the first true chapter of this small 5 chapter-fic :)  
It'll get a lot more heated before it's over and the secrets are revealed!


	3. Journey

Second chapter of Crona's own adventures!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, or any other character presented in the Spyro franchise, however I do own this fic and the OC's in it.**

**ENJOY!**

~ Journey ~

As father and I walked down from the tower, I was still unsure if this was what I wanted.

As long as I can remember, I've been different from others, I've _felt _different all the time – even though I knew that the grown-ups back home and here had always been polite about it, there was never any doubt in my mind that I was so _much _more unlike any of what they had ever seen. I could see it in the incredulous eyes that scanned my form every time they thought I wasn't looking.

Maybe it was the color of my skin – pale white, like the first snow, or even my aloof, absent-minded attitude towards the other dragons at my own age. They had never interested me, I felt like an old female next to their curios, boisterous and outgoing personalities. I was never one for pointless conversations – it was the facts that interested me more than anything else. Sometimes, when others – the few brave souls that were practically considered fearless in the eyes of the rest of the young bunch if they approached me, were trying to make light conversation, I had a horrible habit of being to forward about the whole thing – as I said, I was never one for bantering.

It's not like I don't want to talk to anyone, but it all appears so false to me, so incredibly shallow that I just can't stomach it for longer than 5 seconds. I only feel at ease with true feelings. That is also one of my many social drawbacks. It sometimes makes me furious towards creatures that are intentionally dishonest.

All the way down, my father had talked about the trip. I think I caught the general idea of the conversation, like when we would begin our journey – which was at dawn, tomorrow, and what I needed to bring. But the rest just faded out into a myriad of muddled distorted sounds in my ears. I realized that father had stopped talking and too late, found out that it had been because my "pretending to listen-act" hadn't really been all that convincing in its nature. Maybe because my father knew me better of than any other dragon I'd ever met.

We slowly went home and I felt a little better for getting permission to leave from the elders. I'd have gone anyway, but I guess this was my fathers attempt at making me feel better, so I might as well humor him while I had the chance.

I knew my sadness affected him too, and I couldn't help but reason that I should act happier around him, just for his sake. I never wanted to be the one to make him suffer from this war – Malefor had done a good job at that already.

He was getting by now and he was actually starting to live his life a little again. I was happy for him, but also  
a little jealous that he was able to do what I could not. As we went home, he started to get playful again, poking me and then running like a fool. I couldn't help but laugh and follow him. I had always felt the need to protect him. It was an odd sensation when I thought about it – he was my father, not the other way around, but he always seemed like a child in my eyes. His grinning eyes, and his outgoing attitude was one thing, but there was something more about him that made me feel this way – or maybe it was just me, I'm not really sure.

. . .

That night I woke up from a rather weird nightmare. I was in a swamp somewhere, surrounded by mushrooms large enough to be trees, in some far-away place I didn't know of before. I didn't know how I'd gotten there and I couldn't find my way through it. I kept wandering around aimlessly until… I saw someone.

It was another dragon, I knew that for sure. He looked like a fire dragon, though he seemed to have a purple taint, which might just have been the dim lighting of the surroundings though, I couldn't be sure at all. He was running clumsily around in the bog, following a dragonfly. The strangest part of the whole dream was that while I felt lost and alone, separated from my one relative, he seemed happy being here. And although he was incredibly young, no one seemed to be watching over him. I wanted to run after him, and try to find his parents, but as I ran at him with all the speed I could muster in the muddy, sticky ground, I was never able to catch him and worse still, he didn't seem to notice me or the looming apes hanging atop the mushrooms.

I screamed at him to run away, trying desperately to let him know of the danger he was getting into by being here. I stopped and tried to catch the apes' attention, maybe they would notice me, and leave the youngster alone; I could fight and have a better chance at surviving this than any hatchling.

But the apes never came for me, they never even saw me. They kept running after the little one and I felt desperate to save him. I started running again, feeling the exhaustion on me. For some reason I couldn't fly, my wings were folded in their resting position and it felt like I was just too tired to lift them; no matter how hard I tried. The dream ended when I stopped running, too tired to keep going anymore.

I wonder what this dream could tell me. What would a purplish fire dragon I never even knew, do in my dreams? I know only of one purple dragon; Malefor. It certainly couldn't have been him. The dragon in my dream was young and happy – a stark contrast to Malefor, that tyrant.

I decided that I had to mention it to Ignitus, if he would ever be so gracious as to even speak to someone like me, a _common_ dragon. I had heard tales of Ignitus and how he led the war band my mother was in. I knew he was a courageous fighter, but also a wise dragon. Many that had met him said that he was kind at heart, and that he would listen to anyone who came to him, but those were just stories… I couldn't be sure.

Soon the sun was up, and I had brought my leather bags along for the trip. Normally the large side-bags were used to carry books and scrolls, but I had no other bags for carrying, so the choice was quite simple.

I had filled them with some luxuries, like a little of my favorite food – dried meat and fungus-tree bark. That stuff lasted forever, and I had always been prone to hunger when there was nothing to eat – such an annoying complex.

Father was already waiting. He had some kind of odd bounce in his step that told me he was anxious to get going. I knew we would have to be extremely lucky for the guardians to even consider having time to pluck from their busy schedule, just to speak to us, but I could see that Kryos had some hope that this might work out, so I decided that it wouldn't be a total waste to cheer up, just a little.

I looked at my dad, and told him I was ready. He glanced down at the bags that were secured at the side of my waist and around my back-legs, and nodded once.

"Let's get going then", he said, as he brought forth the small map, that elder Bracken had given us yesterday. He focused on it for a minute, channeling a little magical energy into the devise. Almost instantly it came to life, glowing softly in the still-dark morning. Like yesterday it began to hover after a short while and dad let go of the little thing.

While it hovered, suspended in mid-air, he turned to look at me once more, and nodded again. The time for us to leave had come and we both got into a short sprint while we flapped our wings in deep, powerful motions with as much strength as we could muster.

Flying was always nice.

You could get around pretty fast, with a minimum usage of energy when you were up there. There was really only one thing I hated when I used my wings, and that was getting _into_ the air. It takes a lot of strength to get on your wings, even more so for those who where bigger than me. I always wondered why they still bothered to fly as much as they did. Though this _was _the reason why you didn't see us dragons fly around all the time – many preferred to walk, just to preserve the extra energy, especially if food was scarce.

We flew in mostly silence for days, following the small, glowing, hovering map-devise that with a few inches of precision would stay exactly within 10 feet of my dad.

First, we had flown over the vast meadows and rivers of Avalar, and then as we headed east, we had hit the massive pine-forests and then the mountains. Around 2 weeks after we had started this journey, we hit the first edges of what seemed like a new region, with massive areas of mushroom-forests stretching far enough that we couldn't see where it ended.

I gasped in horror.

This was the forest of my dreams.

I was so certain of it, that I instinctively began my decent to get down, beneath the canopy of the giant mushrooms and into the darkness below. My father yelled at me to come back up because he couldn't know what kind of dangers that lurked down there. And he was right – he didn't, but at the time I didn't care, it felt like I didn't even hear him clearly anymore, his voice just a muted sound in the distance.

I hustled downwards and into the darkness – and that woke me up. I immediately tried to stop myself, but the speed I had gained from the down pull of gravity was a great deal faster than I had ever gone before and I just couldn't stop properly. There weren't any branches at the top of the mushroom-like trees so that was a relief, but I hadn't considered the thick undergrowth of vines. It hurt when I was abruptly pulled to a stop by the tangled vines and my whole body was harshly slung into the mushy ground.

It took a few minutes to get my bearings. My head hurt tremendously and my vision blurred when I opened my eyes, and I could feel a faint throbbing my left wing.

I tried to orientate myself, and my eyes soon cleared up and adjusted to the darkness. It was a big relief to be able to see properly again, but the sight that met my eyes was nothing less than daunting.

Eyes watching me from a distance, hidden in the thick bush of the forest. I could see how the small amount of light they picked up, made their eyes gleam a dulled red. My breath caught in my throat and I wasn't sure why my body didn't respond to my minds frantic plea of running. I soon noticed that I was caught in the undergrowth. I knew that even if my body was incapacitated like this, I'd still have a small chance of fighting them off. I had proven myself quite worthy of that chance on the training grounds, when my class-mates had been holding me down for fun.

But I was never one for such games.

I hated when people tried to take control of my body. I never had a breath-weapon, that was the escape others in my situation would use, and so I was forced to other means. A couple of times I had succeeded in pushing the magical energy around me directly away from me, pushing anything that would have been around away as well, but it took so much force to do it, I wasn't sure why I even did it back then. They were just playing but I couldn't take it. Now that I needed to use this little trick of mine more than ever, it seemed so foolish to have used so much energy on something that was only meant as a joke.

The creatures crept closer, and I closed my eyes, trying to gather all the energy I could from around me. This was hard; there wasn't a lot of magical force here to tap from.

Many dragons think that the only source of magic around us is the bright green crystals that grow in our world. However this is far from the real truth. All around us, magical winds blow. Some places more furiously than others. Some places have a steady supply of concentrated energy because of the crystals, which I found out some time ago; grow because not only does winds of magic blow around us, but the very earth we thread is infused with it. The places where the energy is concentrated the most, generate the crystals which is the kind of energy easily accessible by dragons. It takes some fine tuning of the senses to gather force from the winds, but with a fair amount of concentration, it can be done.

I barely noticed the burning headache that was forming as I concentrated harder and harder to tap into the stale energy that seemed like it had been hanging around here for the last decade or so. I noticed that it had gotten rather loud and I cracked an eye open just in time to notice that they were no more than a couple of hundred feet away. I could see their faces, teeth bared at me. It was a band of apes, their snarling faces approaching me with haste and vigor as they launched for attack, crude weapons held high above them. I couldn't lose a second if I was going to make an attack of my own, so I shut my eyes closed again and concentrated harder.


	4. Confusion

Chapter 3 - halfway there :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, or any other character presented in the Spyro franchise, however I do own this fic and the OC's in it.**

**ENJOY!**

~ Confusion ~

_What is she doing!? _

C-Crona?

Crona!

Stop it! Stay here, it is not safe down there!

. . .

She has not come back yet… what should I do? This is madness! She never acted like this before; she has always been such a sweet daughter.

Have I done it all wrong?

What right did I have to suggest that Ashe and I got into this war in the first place?

Did I fail my own daughter?

So many questions I have, what kind of father am I… shouldn't I be the one with all the answers?

I never thought of myself as a great father, although I believe I have done all I can for my daughter to make up for that fact. Ashe, my mate, was a wonderful dragoness, I loved her with all my heart and despite our hard times in this horrible war, I knew with out a single doubt in my mind that she would be the perfect mother when she gave birth to the most beautiful little hatchling I have ever laid my eyes on.

My daughter, my Crona

I never minded that she looked different. I found her unusual traits endearing. She looks so much like Ashe, even though Ashe always told me that Crona looked like me the most. I guess that is what happens when you father children. No matter how they look or act, you will always love them no matter what happens, no matter what choices they make in life.

I still love my little Crona, but she is far too young to be out on a journey like this. I cannot help to recognize that I once again let her down today.

Why did I not stop her?

The thick undergrowth would have made it impossible for me to land anywhere down there among the giant mushrooms, Crona knew that. I have never regained all of my mobility since we escaped at the peak of the war. The heavy scaring from the old burns on my back legs and tail makes it harder for me to take off and land.

Am I making excuses?

I know I have not been the bravest of dragons. My profession during the war was to spy and collect intelligence, not fight directly.

Sometimes I am afraid I hardly know myself anymore.

. . .

A thick fog seemed to cloud his mind these days. As he lay down in the forest clearing along the small river, he wondered where this journey would really take him and his daughter. They had always been on a good standing with each other but Kryos was beginning to doubt himself more and more. As the light of day slowly returned to push the darkness away he still laid on the river bank, pondering the questions that seemed to torment him more than ever.

Maybe he _had_ been putting all of this off for the illusion of peace and serenity between them as a family. A sudden pang of uselessness gripped him. He felt like he had lost hope for both of them, like all the effort had been for nothing more than a mirage.

Here he lay, in the middle of a dangerous forest he didn't know of before he saw it yesterday when Crona disappeared, and he could do absolutely nothing about it. The old injuries were acting up again and he lay down in the chilling water to cool off the sudden stabs of pain.

A few more hours went by and he slowly drifted to sleep from the mental exhaustion.

. . .

A loud crash was the first thing he heard as he woke up. When he sought to find the source of the sound, he noticed a place not far from his own location where debris flew high into the air and a large cloud of dust emerged from the top of the mushroom forest. He took a deep breath and struggled to take off towards the site.

The dust cloud was slowly disappearing when he reached the strange place and as he hovered over the site, he briefly noticed how the surroundings looked a tiny bit familiar to him.

As the last bits of mushroom-trees had fallen to the ground once more and the thick cloud of fine dust gone, he noticed how the place was littered with blood and broken bodies. He recognized the remains of a pile of limbs to be a baboon and gasped. Were they already this far into this part of the world?

_How is this possible!?_

He had to send word to Avalar, and fast. But he still hadn't had any sight of Crona yet and his mind was already panicking slightly from the obvious dilemma. A full blown panic-attack gripped him like the strongest of instincts and he began a frantic search for her at the site. He knew she was a good fighter, even at this young stage of her life, but she could not have done this. This was the works of a skilled fighter and since he knew she didn't have any breath, she could never have caused such a large explosion. There had to be others in the area and he was desperate to find Crona before either the baboons or this new foe.

Hours upon hours he searched, but found nothing. He knew he had to cancel this trip and get back to warn the city but the betrayal he felt towards his daughter from having to leave her here alone, even for a short amount of time, had him like a snake choking it's prey.

Another hour of searching and calling but there was nothing to be found. Tears began to sting his eyes as he realized what he had to do. He knew he had to get home at once, to warn the others and to get a search party. With an agonized roar and a powerful flail of his wings, he left the mushroom forest.

. . .

A couple of hundred feet away from the site, a small dragoness lay unconscious, buried under leaves and dirt, and covered by the darkness of the forest.

* * *

As you might've noticed, this story switches POW rapidly right now - it was sorta an experiment of mine.


	5. Found

Next is chapter 4, nearly done!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, or any other character presented in the Spyro franchise, however I do own this fic and the OC's in it.**

**ENJOY!**

~ Found ~

The sound of a distant voice.

A rustling of leaves nearby.

The all too familiar sound of feet padding on the soft soil and the slight whirling of dust in the air as those feet drew closer.

Everything went dark again.

. . .

I tried to stir and crack my eyes open before I realized that the effort needed to do so, was far too much for me to handle at the moment and I gave up for the time being.

'_What happened back there?'_

That question didn't need to linger for long, when suddenly the memories from right before my hard crash with the earth beneath me, came rushing over my mind, like the spring flood in the mountains of my homeland.

I bolted up from my position, startled from remembering the voices and growls from the apes that had surrounded me. I was so certain that they'd killed me, but here I was, alive.

The next second I gasped and my legs buckled under me from a sharp pain that resonated through my body. I fell back down on top of something soft, something I hadn't really felt before.

But it didn't matter right now. The pain was far too great for me to notice anything else. I lay down on my side and groaned in pain. I felt a faint ache in my left wing, but the throbbing in my chest and head was excruciating and I tried to breathe slowly. My breath came out in small pants, in the slim hope that it would ease some of the pounding. It only relieved a small portion of the pain I was feeling, but it was enough to make my body calm down somewhat.

After a few minutes of just concentrating on easing the aches in my chest, my mind was finally able to refocus on my surroundings.

I tried again to open my eyes, with slight success this time around and I managed to get a blurry view of the place I was in.

It wasn't the wilderness anymore.

I was nowhere near dirt or trees or the pile of leaves I remembered being flung into when the magical energy exploded.

Instead I was situated upon a pile of soft bedding. It felt like some sort of fabric that was draped partly over my hind legs, as well as being spread under me.

I was in a room, the only lights illuminating the dark walls where torches hanging around, giving the place an eerie atmosphere.

Suddenly I heard footsteps again, this time the scraping of claws against the hard stone floor. My heart skipped a beat from the shock and my body stiffened briefly before I relaxed and closed my eyes. I concentrated hard, willing some of the pain away again and stifling a groan in the process. It wasn't an easy task with my body practically screaming for some kind of pain relief.

The presence drew closer and I tried to appear as if I were asleep; steadying my breathing as much as I could and lying still.

It must've been a horrible act, because the large figure, who was now hovering over me as I tried to lie still, spoke to me in a calm and soothing voice.

"I see you're awake already, young dragon"

It didn't sound like an enemy. At least not an angry one, so it couldn't be an ape watching over me as he stood there in the torch light and spoke to me.

I decided to try my luck and take a look – either way I was found out, so it shouldn't make a difference now.

I was greeted with a pair of soft, golden orange eyes set in a massive head, with an even larger body behind it.

It was a dragon! For the first time since the attack I felt completely relieved. This dragon must've found me and saved me from those monsters, I was almost sure of it.

"I-I'm up, yes. Who are y-you?"

I sounded so pathetic right now I would've slapped myself if I could, but seeing as it wasn't a possibility at the moment, I opted to just feel the embarrassment burn on my face. Appearing like a lost child in front of a complete stranger was _not_ exactly on my list of grand deeds, and feeling weak in general, made me very uncomfortable.

He somehow seemed to notice and chuckled a little. _'Damn this white skin! When ever I blush is just shows it tenfold'_

"Do not be afraid young one, you are safe for now. As to my identity, I am Fire Guardian Ignitus, and you have been brought to our old temple, here in the mushroom forest."

My eyes widened slightly of surprise when he said his name. So this was the dragon I'd been looking for all along? Ignitus, there was no mistaking it, this was the name I had been given, this was the dragon I was supposed to visit.

I couldn't get up, so I craned my head to my chest in the weirdest bow I'd ever done.

"My name is Crona, sir. It's an honor to finally meet you, Fire Guardian Ignitus"

I held my head in that position, and said his full name, afraid that I might offend him if I did otherwise. But his response was an entirely different one, from the one I had been expecting.

He laughed heartily, a deep and rumbling sound.

As his laughter died down again, he sat down on his haunches, craning his own neck to look down at me still.

"Oh dear, such a mannered young dragon you are, little Crona. But do not trouble yourself with such formalities, I only ask that you call me by my birth name"

And with that, he reached over his left shoulder behind him and grabbed another old blanket that lay discarded on the floor. He draped it over me, almost as a gesture for me to stay where I was, so I wouldn't hurt myself. It was just as well though, I couldn't move much anyway.

"I was told to seek you, Ignitus. I was told that my Fire guardian would be able to help me answer my questions, sir"

It was hard not to address him with what I felt like, was a proper manner. Everyone at home was very eager to teach us these things, and they could get angry if you didn't show them proper respect by addressing them correctly.

My question seemed to spark his curiosity and he lay down beside me, most likely to hear better since my voice was raspy from rest and I hadn't had anything to drink in a while. I licked my lips and attempted to clear my voice. He appeared to notice my struggle and left me a moment before he came back with a large leaf where a tiny little puddle of water had gathered. Well it might've been tiny for him, but there was more than enough for me and I put up my best efforts to sit up and drink.

No luck on the sitting part though. The pain was still far too much, but I did get up from my position on the side, to a more upright one where I could sip the water.

"It depends on what questions you ask, young Crona. I am not an oracle, but I do know quite a bit about our world. So if I may, what questions do you seek an answer to?"

I took the deepest breath I could muster, relishing that the pain had died down a bit more.

"This might sound incredibly selfish, not to mention childish, but I want to know why I'm not like the rest of the dragons at home. I have no elemental breath like the others and I have no color to my skin. Sometimes, I even doubt if I can call myself a dragon compared to others."

I hung my head in shame. What right did I even have to take his valuable time and use it for my own selfish reasons? But now I had already said what I wanted to say, it could not be taken back.

Suddenly the tip of a claw lifted my snout up and he locked his eyes with me, fiery orange with icy blue.

"You are not being selfish child; it is only natural for us to want to know who we are"

He said it with such tenderness and calm I had never previously experienced. It was like his eyes burned through my skin, looking directly at what my soul was trying to communicate, and he seemed to understand before I ever did.

"You are lying to yourself, Crona. Everyone in this world is important, every life counts and every creature deserves to know the answer to the question you ask."

He sighed briefly as he let go of me, and looked to be in deep thought. He was looking to the side, at a decorative mural of fire as he knitted his horned brows and scrunched his mouth.

"I need to think of this a little more to be able to help you, Crona. In the mean time, please be sure to recover from your injuries, you looked to have sustained quite a few of them when I found you in the forest"

That last word brought my chain of thought back to something I had completely forgotten about and I gasped in horror, knowing how I'd pushed the issue aside unknowingly.

"Do you know where my father is!? He was with me, but I got lost out there and I haven't seen him since we got separated"

I nearly shouted the questions at him, frantically telling myself that maybe it wasn't too late to search for him.

Ignitus' head snapped around to face me again after the small onslaught of raspy shouting. He seemed surprised that I wasn't alone.

"I have not seen anyone out there but you, are you sure he is still in the forest?"

I couldn't be sure, how could I? He might as well have gone back to where the forest started to search for me, or he might have gone home to get help.

"I-I have no idea whether or not he's still in the area, maybe he flew back home to get help?"

"That might be so. In that case I will scout the forest daily to seek him out and explain the situation. I think I know where you can get the answer to your previous question, but I have not spoken to this dragon in years, and I have no real idea as to where you can find him. I can only point you in a direction, but you will have to find him on your own"

A jolt of fear shot through my system along with something akin to excitement. How on this earth, was I supposed to find someone whose whereabouts were unknown to even the fire guardian?

I knew I had to do this. If there was no other way to get my answers, I would fight my way through to get to this dragon. It seemed to me at this time, that it was the only thing that mattered now. Ignitus would find my father, in that I had little doubt, and so it didn't worry me as much as it probably should. I was finally starting to see a path towards my answers and I silently vowed that I would follow it to the bitter end from now on.

"Who is this dragon you speak of, Ignitus?"

He had begun looking for something in the corner, but seemed to have no success in finding it when I asked.

"He is the Chronicler of our time, young one – the wisest of all dragons. I am confident that he will be able to give you the answers you seek. Last I saw him was years ago, but he is still around somewhere. I believe he resided in the city of Warfang back then, but he moves a lot, so I cannot be sure of his whereabouts. When you are well enough to go, I will point you in the direction of the city, but beware, there are many dangers lurking out there."

"I promise, I will" I said, not really sure why I trusted this old dragon enough to make a promise in the first place. Somehow, it just felt right.

. . .

The next couple of days went very smooth, actually far better than I'd had hoped. Ignitus was indeed a very kind dragon; I doubt I'll ever question that, now that I've experienced him at first hand. He went out of his way to feed me and keep me warm in the old temple, and when it came to our depart, he had even found some extra food for me to bring and I was able to fill my tattered bags with at least something for the trip. I had no idea where I'd end up, and if I'd even find the Chronicler, but I had to take the chance on that.

When I was still weak but not far off from full recovery, he had told me troubling tales of recent events.

He spoke of a young purple dragon, who he had trained in the element of fire not long ago. He was worried that this one dragon, Spyro was his name as I later found out, might be the only hope for the future of dragon kin.

I was curious, but also frightened to hear of the destiny we would soon be facing, and if this little purple dragon that were no older than I, couldn't stop Malefor and his terrifying minions, everyone would surely end up dead or as slaves to serve his evil purposes.

I asked him repeatedly if there were any other signs of help for us, if something could be done to help Spyro, no one should hesitate step up to it. He told me that the purpose of the legendary purple dragon was to bring peace to this era, and defeating the Dark Mater was his job alone, something that no one would be able to help him with directly.

I felt a surge of worthlessness. I wanted to help, and I couldn't be the only one out there. I know the war had taken many sacrifices and that we dragons were few and far between nowadays because of it, but there had to be others willing to risk their lives for this cause. After all, this was the fate of the world at stake.

He told me that the other guardians had been kidnapped by Cynder, one of Malefor's evil accomplices, a monster of a black dragon, bent on enslaving her own kind and using the mass of apes as her death bringers.

A white hot fury shot through my system and spread like a wildfire and I could almost feel the air thicken around me, as he mentioned the apes. Those hulking monsters had killed my dearest friend, right in front of my very eyes I was forced to watch in horror as her limp body was torn apart, her blood spilling the ground and the innocent light in her eyes, long gone along with her weeping soul. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes from thinking of Arcadia and the way those savage beasts had killed her so brutally the memory was etched deep in my heart, never to be forgotten from the sheer sorrow that went with that eternal scar.

Ignitus tried to calm me down, and his soothing voice helped me a great deal. He said he would tell me the rest of the story about Spyro because he felt it was important that I knew what I was about to thrust myself into. After he had told me everything about the legend of the purple dragon, Malefor and how the war seemed to progress, he offered me to stay with him for the remainder of the day so I wouldn't be taking off in "that condition". I suppose he was referring to my weakness.

I did, and after he had told me where Spyro had gone and where he had last seen the Chronicler, I said my goodbyes with him. I don't think I'll ever forget him; he was such a kind elder dragon – a stark contrast to some of the older dragons in Avalar.

I went south towards Warfang, the great dragon city, where he had last seen the Chronicler.

. . .

It had already been a long travel of several weeks because the lands were crawling with those ape-pests and I had to fight my way through at some of the points on my journey. I'd fought these hateful creatures many times before and I was not surprised to find out that I would have many battles with them along this trip.

There was one particular battle along a mountain pass, where their numbers had almost overrun me.

I was walking slowly up the mountain, not being able to fly because of the nasty blizzard hauling down in the region. Apparently a battalion of apes had not been far away, though I was as surprised to see them as they where me. The blizzard had rendered us both practically blind and deaf, not much could be heard over the weeping winds sweeping down on us.

It was too late for me to launch a surprise attack, and I was already thoroughly outnumbered. I sped up, claws digging as deep into the rock and snow as I possibly could. The path we were on was narrow and slippery, and I rammed into the front of the group with a fierce scream. I kicked my legs as hard as I could and stiffened my neck for the crushing impact when I knocked the front ape hard in the gut. The collision was so powerful I managed to shove three of them over the cliff, sending them to their deaths in the process.

The one I had hit directly had used the ones behind him falling off, to save himself and he was now rushing towards me as he drew his cleaver, eyes wild with blood lust.

He brought the weapon down on me, but I had seen it coming long before he ever reached me, and the attack was easy to predict and avoid. I sidestepped him and turned to rake him across the face when his crude weapon stuck in the icy ground.

He screamed in pain, probably not realizing what had hit him when he was too occupied with yanking his weapon out of the rock. That small victory didn't last long though. I had no time to get in position again, as a wave of attackers hit, trying to push me down so they could impale me with their spears.

I was gripped with panic as they readied their javelins to strike, and realizing that this was probably going to be my last few moments, I closed my eyes thinking of my family and friends, picturing them and hoping that they would be the last thing I'd see.

But as I closed my eyes, thinking only of my loved ones and still having a feint hope of escape, I felt the winds engulf me anew and I felt the same concentration of magical energy build up around me like a powerful shield.

Maybe I'd done it on reflex, I'm not really sure anymore, but somehow I managed to start shaping the energy in a more conscious manner afterwards while I ripped myself out of my short musings; I had no time to ponder what had happened now, when the opportunity for escape had presented itself to me.

Taking a deep breath, inhaling much of the bright blue mist – that was what it looked like in my minds eye anyway – I let it fill my being and refresh my body. I could feel the pulsing energy it created within me as I breathed out, hissing at the apes and blowing them away in the process. In truth it wasn't me blowing them away because this was not my own energy used to do so, but I thanked the ancestors that my private training had made me able to manipulate what I could only describe as a pure energy source. It could be drawn out as a raw force, or used as a gentle soothing wind, depending on what you wanted, granted you could keep up the high level of concentration needed to do so.

The ones behind scrambled to get to safety, but were pushed over the edges from the front apes being blown towards their position. Only three were left now and I was getting very tired of keeping up my concentration on the energy. I still had my eyes closed, I didn't need to see normally when I concentrated on the blue mist because it was everywhere and it revealed all. I could even see the apes as all bodies seemed to emanate some amount of blue mist themselves. No matter how fast they'd charge at me, I would always have a chance to detect their presence when I was simply sensing instead of using my eyes.

When I was almost about to open my eyes again and fight the rest of the attackers off, I saw something within the mist that I'd never seen ever since I first discovered the existence of the magical winds.

Sparks of something… colorful? began to flutter in between the thick blue fog. At first it was in the form of small yellow lights, almost tiny glowing balls of light that floated peacefully in the distance. I hesitated, seeing that the light floated close to the, now charging, apes. I decided to take the risk of exposure, too captivated by the small lights to think straight.

I touched it, and it instantly expanded, almost attaching to the space near my paw, without me really being able to touch it again.

For a brief moment it floated before I felt a slight surge of a stinging bright energy coming from it and I yelped in surprise, slapping the ball away from me with all the force I could muster.

It rocketed away from me as I jumped back. I'd moved my paw in the direction of the remaining enemies and the ball drove towards them with high speed.

It slammed the ape on the left of the two, straight in his chest and he made a horrible gurgling sound as it exploded and he and the ape next to him were both reduced to a mass of writhing, burning flesh before they stopped breathing altogether.

The last ape was in shock and I quickly took advantage at the free moment as I charged in and slammed him over the side to end his life as well.

I watched him scream and roar in pain as he hit several rocks jutting out of the mountain side below and the final thud, when his body came to rest on a lower pathway. The shock and confusion finally hit me.

'_What WAS that!?'_ I thought to myself when it was all over and the dead bodies lay still around me, their blood staining the white snow and hard rock surface on the small mountain path.

I had to know what it was that I had discovered. Until now, I had never seen anything but bright blue mist, there was never anything else. Maybe it was this place that affected the magical energy in a strange fashion. Either way, I had to find out. More experiments had to be done to find out what this was about.

I sighed in irritation, I had no time for these things now and I had no way of writing the procedures down, now that my gear was at home.

I would have to do other experiments later to find out the true meaning behind the lights I had seen, it was simply something I couldn't ignore.

. . .

More weeks past and the white dragoness had not come across another dragon in what felt like ages. She was tired from the non-stop journey and she hadn't eaten in days.

Even worse, she had begun venturing over a vast ocean when her body went limp and she fainted from pure exhaustion. The young dragon plummeted down into the depths of the sea, not even realizing it herself.

. . .

I coughed hard, my body instantly reacting as it convulsed and waves of nausea hit from the lack of air. I wrenched out a lot of water in my stomach, spilling the remaining contents along with the liquid. I felt sick, so sick that I could barely move again as all I could do, was concentrate on breathing in the air that kept me alive for now.

I felt sand under my paws, wet from the sea. It was dark, so incredibly dark here, but I silently thanked my ancestors that I was at least, alive for now.

This dream of a journey had surely turned into a living nightmare.


	6. Revelations END

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, or any other character presented in the Spyro franchise, however I do own this fic and the OC's in it.**

**ENJOY!**

~ Revelations ~

For some time I lay in the sand, until I could finally raise myself. It was hard getting up from the wet sand that continuously slipped around my feet and made my legs buckle, falling back onto my side.

I looked around, there wasn't much here, but it was a strange place indeed.

The coast was lined with dark and sharp rocky cliffs. Only a narrow passage could be spotted a couple of hundred feet away. It looked like it was the only way to go any further than shoreline.

I took an experimental step forward; testing my limbs to be sure I wasn't going to topple over again and held that one paw in front of me for some time, while I shifted my weight onto it slowly.

The weight didn't hurt, and just from moving that small bit, I felt a little more comfortable standing now.

Another couple of careful steps forward ensured that no serious injuries had occurred while I was out, and the walking a bit was getting easier as well with every step.

I walked up the crevice in the rock wall and was rewarded with the sight I'd been hoping for ever since I laid my eyes on that possible way of escape.

It was indeed a way to get away from the coast. I tested my wings just to be sure, they were incredibly sore and I wouldn't have been able to harness the energy needed to take flight anyway. It still made me shudder at little, that this small crevice really _was _my one and only way of escape right now. Not being able to fly was not a pleasant experience when you're used to having that ability.

The passage was narrow and the jagged walls were sharp. I cut myself a little but paid no real mind to it since I was just happy to get away from this place.

Then there was light at the end of the passageway and the sight before my eyes as I walked out into the open again, was nothing less than bizarre.

Pieces of rock were floating peacefully and silently through the air here, and there was and odd staleness on the air. Like centuries had passed without anyone coming here and yet, it all gave off such a familiar feeling that I couldn't help but wonder if I'd once dreamed of this place.

As I walked along another odd sight stopped me in my tracks.

A building. No, a temple of some sort that looked like it had been carved from the very stone that surrounded it. It looked majestic in itself, but in these surroundings it almost seemed humble; plain.

There was en entrance and my curiosity prevented me from stopping now as I trudged onward towards it.

I wondered the corridors it this strange temple for quite some time. Once again it was quite plain inside, though the statues standing around gave off an eerie feel and I was almost afraid they'd come to life to chase me out. It was a maze in here and after a while I found myself lost in the hallways.

As I walked down a hallway I knew I definitely hadn't been in before, I noticed a light coming from another room further down.

It was large round room with a great hourglass situated in the middle. The glass almost reached the very top of the ceiling and it was this device that had given off the light I saw as I walked in its direction.

Then I took a closer look around and I very nearly had to scrape my jaw up from the floor.

'_Wow…'_

I whispered in my mind, almost afraid that if I were to exclaim it loudly this would all just be a dream and I would wake up any minute now feeling utter frustration at not being able to look into any of this.

Hundreds of books lined the floors and the shelves in this room, but these weren't just any books. I could see names and places; this was an unusual collection of history, _our_ history.

The entire history of dragon kind as far as my eye could see in the pale light.

But… why did this feel so… familiar?

I'd never been here before, never seen this marvelous collection of treasures and never walked these halls.

That question was quickly shoved out of the way as I saw one particular name on a book to the far right.

I picked it off the shelf, and in my haste I hadn't held onto it too tightly. It started to plummet towards the ground.

'_Nooo'_ I screamed in my mind as I involuntarily stretched out a paw to catch it.

The book immediately stopped it's plummeting downwards and hung around in the air, as if unsure of where it was going next, as if a book could ever be unsure of that…

Instinctively I waved it closer, beaconing it to come towards me, and it steadily floated peacefully in the air like the rocks outside this building.

I opened the book, but it kept turning it's pages and stopped almost in the middle of the book instead.

Deciding that what this piece of literature held was far more important than its spontaneous ability to master my gestures, I read from the start of a new section on the exposed pages.

After reading one section and going on to another on the next page, I completely froze in shock.

There, filling almost the entire next page, except for a small explanation in the bottom, was a picture of my mother, Ignitus and the rest of their platoon fighting off the masses of apes coming forth at them.

I couldn't help but feel the clenching of my heart when I remembered that horrible time.

I placed my paw on the picture, remembering my mother and her last screams.

Suddenly I jerked as I heard shuffling from another shelf. Another book was floating towards me. It's binding a fiery orange and golden ornaments stitched into the front and back. In the front it read "Ashe", my mother's name.

As it opened and the pages turned it was my second time to gasp for breath as one of the pictures in it depicted my mother wearing her silver armor and fighting off more attackers with me and Arcadia in the back of the picture.

I turned the pages back to the beginning, reading about her early years and seeing my grandparents for the first time. I was so caught up in reading about her, that I never noticed the lingering presence behind me.

"I love you mom." I whispered as I stroked a picture of her and my father when they were younger.

"She would be proud of you"

I jumped in fright of the sudden voice behind me, and the book fell to the floor. I whirled around to see a large, old white dragon adorning a black cape and large scroll holsters on his hips. He looked to be in the twilight of his years with his dulled, light blue eyes, his tattered wings and his overgrown spines.

As I looked closer, I noticed the similarity in the design of our jewelry. Maybe he was family? No one but my descendants and I, as far as I could see, had ever worn these kinds of charms.

"Your mother was a strong dragoness. She would be pleased with how you have come to grow up." He said, as he sat down on his haunches and observed me as I tried to compose an answer.

"How do you know my mother?" I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the old dragon. He looked even older than the guardians and council themselves.

"Young dragon, I know just about all there is to know in the world we live in," the old dragon replied and gestured around the chamber to the massive collection of books.

"This place holds the records of nearly all dragon history." He turned and looked down at me again. "And I have you to thank for much of its contribution; Crona."

_W-What!?_

I jerked back in surprise again and curled my lip up slightly. This was beginning to get very uncomfortable.

"How do you know my name?"

He shifted a bit, but otherwise he seemed completely composed.

"Because, my dear, you are an entity like me."

"An… entity? What are you talking about? What do you mean?" I demanded to know what in the world he was talking about, this seemed utterly ridiculous.

"You see Crona, chronicler dragons are not common by any means. Whereas mortal dragons may live for hundreds of years, we will live for hundreds of thousands at a time."

I froze again, was this really true?

"So, you're saying that I'll live for generations longer than everyone I know?" I raised a brow skeptically. I couldn't really explain how, but I was finding it hard to disbelieve him.

"We are not celestial beings. We are just spirits, sent to collect the knowledge of the world around us so that future generations may learn of their history and avoid the mistakes of the past."

The old dragon reached up and tapped the blue crystal around his neck and it began to glimmer in response.

My eyes widened as I felt myself become captivated by the aura. I began to feel disconnected from myself but I quickly shook my head and returned to staring up at the Chronicler.

"And that, is why I had you created."

"W-what? What do you mean? I was created? By you...?"

"Crona, you are a part of me, a fragment of my soul. As the Chronicler, I am restricted to this palace. So I had you created to assist with gathering information in the field. I needed someone to experience the world and thus add to the history of our ancestors."

This… this just seemed so outlandish that had the situation been slightly different, I'm sure I would've laughed in his face by now, telling him that getting old might have it's perks, but definitely it's downsides as well, but somehow the things he said felt real. As much as they didn't _sound _real, I felt it with all my being.

Felt the almost magnetic pull he had on me when he wished it and felt the puzzle of unanswered questions begin to unravel itself before me. But it just couldn't be real, it _wasn't_ real.

'_This isn't real'_

"You must be mistaken." I almost gave an audible laugh.

"I'm just a youngster; I admit that I've experienced a lot in my life but nothing like what you say. I would have to be thousands of years old. Besides, I'm not an entity. I'm a dragon. I was created by my mother and father." I said, as I pointed to the book on the floor. "See? This is my mother here."

The Chronicler glanced at the book and nodded.

"Of course you have parents Crona. But they weren't your first."

"What!? But that cannot be tru-"

"Let me show you." He cut me off mid-rant and looked up as an exceptionally large book that floated down towards us by a flick of his wrist. On the cover it had my name engraved in the dusty golden metal.

"Each time your previous body has... expired, your soul has moved on to a new body."

' …_!? '_

My mouth hung open in shock as the old dragon flipped through the pages of my book. With each death and rebirth a new section was separated by a golden divider. In each lifetime I looked the same as I did now. It was like watching myself be born into the world and progressively age until the times of my death.

Over and over again.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Th-this can't be happening. This isn't true! I'm not some spirit!" I just acted on impulse and stomped my foot in the most childish manner possible. I felt utterly exposed and defeated and I just didn't know what else to do right now.

"Crona, we chronicler dragons do not possess the ability to use breath elements like other dragons do." The old dragon lay down and crossed his paws in front of him as he spoke.

"I know from recent events that you've been trying to find the answer to that."

He lowered his head to level our eyesight and I stepped back and turned my head away, curling my lip in a frustrated snarl.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" I snorted and forced myself not to look at him.

"Have you ever wondered why you felt different than other dragons your age? Why you never find yourself interested in the things they enjoy?"

Why did he know this? My eyes lowered to the floor as I tried to dig into the marble. It was as if he were reading my mind like it was one of his books.

"The fact that you find this place so familiar even though you've never been here in this lifetime." The old geezer looked down at the books in front of us. "And the fact that you were able to summon the books at your command is further proof of what you really are."

What a ridiculous explanation!

"That's just a coincidence!" I snapped, whirling around on the elder. "It doesn't prove a thing!" I was so furious I could hardly think straight anymore.

"Crona, only chronicler dragons can manipulate the time and space of this world." He was keeping a calm voice to try and keep me calm but I only found it more irritating; it was as if he was mocking me.

"You're lying!" I shouted and the magical energy around me pulsed in response. The flow of energy manifested into a visible form and the current began to flow rapidly around me. I gritted my teeth as I glared into the old dragon's grey eyes.

'_You bastard, you will pay for this, I swear it!'_

I shook my head in dismay and the flow around me grew stronger. The marble floor beneath my feet cracked and the books on the shelves rattled before several fell to the floor.

The Chronicler looked around worriedly when the books began to fall and he took a cautious step backwards

That's when I saw the fear in his eyes and I gasped in horror. The rumbling subsided as I calmed down and I found myself staring at my own feet and the cracked marble floor beneath them.

The old dragon was about to speak again, but I couldn't take it any longer and turned and bolted from the chamber. I ran as fast as my legs could carry my down the seemingly endless halls. I rounded a corer too hard, and my talons skidded against the polished floor stone.

I gave a startled cry before stumbling and landing hard on the marble. After a moment of heavy breathing I picked myself up and rubbed my jaw that had taken the bulk of the hit. I had also cut my lip and blood trickled from the open wound. But it didn't really hurt when I thought of the pain I felt in my heart right now. This information was something I wished I'd never asked for, but now it would no doubt haunt me forever.

I stopped holding back my tears and spend the next several minutes just crying helplessly until I heard the sound of footsteps drawing closer to me. I didn't need to turn my head to know who it was and I grit my teeth hard and squeezed the last tears from my eyes.

He stepped up beside me and looked down, sympathy flashing in his dull eyes.

"I hate you." Was all I could say as I sniffled angrily and wiped my face with the back of my paw.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But you did seek me out for answers."

"If I had known it would have been like this I wouldn't have bothered." I snapped again.

"If you had known, it wouldn't have changed a thing. You are what you are. I can't change the past."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I shot back. "Just live my life as if nothing about me is different?" that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

The old dragon sighed and shook his head. "Young Crona, it's not what you are in life that makes a difference." He rested a large paw on my head and I was too defeated to do anything about the intrusion.

"It's what you do in your life that truly matters."

My eyes widened a bit as I locked them with his.

"W-what... what are you saying?" I squeaked, what a load-full of-

The old dragon just smiled at me in response. "I'm saying, Crona, that you are free." His paw began to glow and I felt his ancient power flow through me. Suddenly I felt light as a feather and I closed my eyes as the tingle spread over my body. After a minute, the elder's energy subsided.

I looked up at him then down on myself for a moment. I didn't look any different, thankfully.

"So what now?" I asked, still feeling a little incredulous. Was I really free from this?

The Chronicler cracked a smile. "Crona, one day you will become a true Chronicler. But until that day comes, you are free to live out your days as you see fit."

I lowered my gaze again. I couldn't deny that I felt better. But the thought of being a Chronicler like him was still unsettling.

The elder seemed to sense this still from me.

"One last thing before you go." He extended a claw and pressed it lightly against my forehead. "No chronicler dragon should be with out their power to control time available to them."

"The power to what?"

I asked the question but it was hardly above a whisper as his energy stopped me again. I felt a slight pressure inside my head as the old dragon transferred his own thoughts to me.

When he broke contact I felt dizzy and staggered about, trying to keep my balance before sitting down on my haunches.

"We chroniclers possess the ability to warp time and space. If you are to become one someday, it is best you learn about it now."

I just nodded; what else could I do? I felt like a new fire was burning inside my heart and soul. The knowledge to use this new ability was astounding to me.

Did I finally have a ready, active power to use? It would take a bit of time to master but I was confident in my skills of learning.

"I'll be sure to use it well." I said, and bowed slightly before turning to leave. i hadn't gone more than a few paces when I stopped and turned back around.

"Even though I'm no longer a part of you... can I still come here to read from time to time?"

The old dragon smiled. "You may on one condition."

I frowned.

"You must contribute in some way to the betterment of dragon kind. Is that clear?"

I stifled a groan but nodded none the less, I guess nothing could ever be entirely free in this world, and the wisdom of dragon kind seemed to be no exception to that equation.

With that I turned and left the old dragon to his own devices, emerging into the world and feeling as if I'd been born anew.

'_I must help Spyro in any way I can with this new power. For the sake of peace'_

* * *

So this is the end of the first years of Cronas life. As I've said before, her story - among others' - will continue in Age of Heroes, Book 4 by **Spartan-029** here in FF.

I hoped you enjoyed this little snippet in character-history and I hope you'll all read on to book 4! 3


End file.
